Burning Desire
by Aerilon452
Summary: James and John spend a heated night of passion together.


Summary: John lures James out into the night. SLASH

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary

Rating: M

Pairing: John and James

**BURNING DESIRE:**

The rain was pouring when James followed John. Watson knew that his best friend knew he was there; James was making no secret of it. But what was John's game? Did he even have one? Street after street James walked until he found that John had led them to White Chapel; the whore district. Walking into the light James felt his heart rate speed up at the sight of John, the rain pouring down on him, his hair wet. James knew he shouldn't think of his best friend in the intimate way, but that didn't stop the images forming in his mind of John lying naked across his bed with only a sheet for cover.

John had stopped intentionally just to lure Watson out. Lately he had been thinking of James in more than a best friend way. It wasn't unnerving, but it was unexpected. He loved Helen. She was everything a man would want. But then again Watson was everything a man could want too. James was smart, had a sharp whit, and was a genius. John would be crazy not to find the mans mind attractive. More than that John found James attractive. John stepped closer, holding out his hand, beckoning Watson to come to him. He had to purge this obsession or it was going to hound him.

James came out of the shadows, stepped into John's personal space. "You lured me out here Druitt..." James couldn't get the rest of his words out because John's lips came crashing down on his and John's hands tangled in his hair. The taste of John was intoxicating, spicy and sweet. The sweet had to be from Helen. That thought was quickly squashed when John pushed him up against the wall. It was all James could do not to moan in pleasure.

John couldn't explain why he had lured Watson out. He had no words, but the actions spoke louder than the words. That much John knew. He had to show Watson what was on his mind; that he had been on John's mind for weeks. The kiss was just John's way of conveying that, the way he had to convey it. James beard scratched John's lips as he kissed him, but James's lips felt smooth and tasted like an old whiskey. Pulling back John put his forehead to James and breathed out raggedly. "That... is why... I lured... you here." John confessed.

James smiled and placed a gentle kiss to John's lips. It was intimate and sweet, all the things he wanted to give to John but never dared to show him for fear of the rejection. But this reaction was not what James had expected. James liked the reaction. "Come back to my place and you can tell me more." Watson whispered.

James couldn't reach out and take John's hand, couldn't walk fast enough back to his apartment. What was to come was going to change their lives. It had been John who initiated this with the kiss in white chapel. James could sense something like this was bound to happen, he could feel it. Turning a corner James walked up the steps to his residence with John close behind him. Everything else faded away. James barely remembered opening the door; he barely remembered walking the rest of the way to his living room; all he could feel was the heat coming from John.

James barely had time to close and lock the door before John was pressed against him. John had his hands flat against the door on either side of James waist. There was barely a breath between them. Shifting slightly James raised his arms up so his right hand could cup John's face and his left could tangle in John's silky locks. But it was John who kissed him again, slid his tongue into his mouth. James moaned and arched his back when John's arms came around his waist, pulling him even closer. James thought he would incinerate. John was all around him; it was erotic. No woman James had ever known, including Helen, could or would evoke such a feeling from his heart, from his body as John was doing to him now.

John was burning, his heart was racing, and his mind was turned off. All he could do was taste James, taste his best friend in ways that had been plaguing his mind for months. In the dead of night he would wake, sweat across his chest, down his back, and it was all due to erotic fantasies about James. Now he could make that fantasy come to life. James would be the only man he would love in this manner; the only man he would love ever. Pulling back John looked deeply in his eyes. There he saw the same emotions reflected, passion, lust, and hunger. Removing James's hands from his face and his hair John went to his knees. Reaching out John set shaky hands to the fabric of his best friend's shirt. He had to take a small breath but that didn't help to steady his hands as he fumbled with the buttons.

James smiled through the quivering of lust that ran through his body. John's fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. He didn't remember taking off his coat and vest. Looking away briefly James saw them tossed to the floor next to that of John's jacket and vest. But his mind could not work through how they came to be on the floor because John's lips bushed along the exposed skin of his stomach. James groaned with pleasure feeling his organ grow harder beneath the fabric of his pants. All he could do was fall back against the door and be tortured by the sweet gentleness of John's lips. With every button that was freed James would feel another small kiss from John. Up and up John's lips traveled until James felt the shirt fall down his arms and pool at his feet. When James thought John would take his lips again in another heated kiss, he felt said lips dance along the edge of his left nipple. A gasp fell from his lips. John had raked his teeth across the sensitive flesh.

John could feel James shivering with anticipation in his arms; it was the same feeling that coursed through his being. He had to force himself to take his time I learning James's body, learning his responses. This was as much of a pleasure for James as it was for him. Never had he dared think of a man like this, until James. John was passionately in love with Helen, but as of late he had been thinking non stop about possessing James. It made no sense. Then again nothing in his life made sense. Pushing those thoughts away John concentrated on the man under his lips. John sank down to his knees again where he kissed the edge of flesh just above the waistband of James's pants. James groaned again and John smiled.

It was then James felt hands at the closure of his pants. He was over come with a sudden shyness. Did he want his best friend to go down on him? James made his arms work, put his hands to John's to still his movements. John looked up and James saw the want in his eyes. John wanted this and that only fueled the need in James. He wanted this too, even if it was only this one time. Pulling his hands away James let his head fall back against the door as John's hands freed him from the confines of his pants. James sucked in a sharp breath when John lightly kissed the head of his aching, straining sex. The pleasure from one light kiss was too much. James put his hands on John's shoulders and urged him to stand. Without words James took John's hand, like he had wanted to do on the street, and led him to the bedroom.

With his free hand John pulled the ribbon from his wet hair, freeing the dark shoulder length locks. It had been James who encouraged him to unbind it every now and then. Now he knew the reason for this. James ached to run his hands through his hair. Stopping feet from the large four poster bed John drew James back against his chest and took his hands so they reached back to lace in his hair. John angled his head and laved his tongue over the pulse at James's neck. James tightened his hold of John's hair causing John to smile. Trailing his lips up to nip at James's left ear John whispered, "I want to taste you." Wrapping his arms around James's waist John slid his right hand down until he held the rock hard organ in his hand.

James felt weak, dizzy with pleasure as John arranged him to languish against the edge of the bed. He watched as his best friend dropped down between his parted legs. This was surreal. It was almost too good to be true. Stopping John again James leaned down over him to take his lips in a furious kiss. If John was going to taste him then he was entitled to a little taste as well. James set his hands to the fabric of John's shirt and tugged, buttons went flying. That caused John to rise up into the kiss as his pulled the shirt from his lean muscled form. Hands rested of his chest and James found his body being pushed down into the soft covers of his bed as warm wet heat enveloped his manhood. A strangled cry of pleasure escaped his lips. John's mouth was so hot, so wet, and it felt so good. The alternation of teeth and tongue drove his passion higher, blinded his mind. His hips thrust up, driving his aching member deeper into John's mouth. All James could do was lace his fingers in John's hair.

John went down on James slowly using his tongue to massage the underside of the heated flesh in his mouth. Pulling up John raked his teeth lightly up the shaft and felt it quiver and jerk. He repeated the motion two more times before freeing James from his mouth. John stood above his best friend and saw that he had reduced him to a shaking quivering mass of heated flesh and ragged gasps. John would have been content to stand there and stare at his best friend still in full raging lust. But this was to be denied him. James sat up and tormented him in the same manner. Hot, fevered lips danced over the skin of his waist and up until teeth lightly nipped at the flesh just below his hard pebbled nipple. Unprepared for the intensity of the act John bent slightly at the waist and braced his palms on James's thighs.

James was drunk on the taste of John's heated flesh. Trailing his lips up, James took John's lips and became drugged further. As his lips devoured John's cries, James busied his hands at the front closure of John's pants. It was time he knew the same pleasure. Standing James wrapped his arms around John's shoulders and urged him to turn, to sit on the edge of the bed. But John did not merely sit on the edge of the bed; he moved to the center of it. James hungered all the more as John reclined, stretched out his tall lean frame on James's bed. He climbed up onto the bed and sat next to John's waist putting his hands to the fabric of John's pants. Digging his fingers into the coarse pants James pulled them down John's hips. Repositioning himself James set his lips to the flesh of John's hip, kissing and running his tongue over the pale perfect skin. James danced his lips in a heated trail over the exposed skin to place a heated kiss to the base of John's hard straining organ.

John was losing his mind to the heated lust of James's mouth feasting on his flesh. He thought he would lose all semblance of control when he felt that kiss at the base of his aching sex. As it was his hips gave an involuntary thrust, pleading for more attention from James's mouth. John was unbelievably hard, aching for release. It was then he felt James's lips again, this time kissing the tip of him gently, teasingly. Arching his back John dug his hands into the covers. He felt James's tongue lick up his hard flesh in one long sensual stroke. John thought he would come from that alone. Hands rested over his hips, keeping them firmly pressed into the mattress. But they soon too moved down and dragged his trousers all the way off.

James slipped off the bed with John quivering on the bed. He moved to the shelf and retrieved a jar of cream. They would need it for what came next. Going back to the bed James toed off his shoes and pulled his pants all the way off so he was as naked as John. James sat next to John again while he opened the jar. Putting some of the cream into his hands James worked it over John's hard sex drawing moans of pleasure from his lips. James had just brought his hand up to the tip when John reared up and took James down to the mattress. He felt the head of John's organ positioned at his anus. Time seemed to stand still in just that moment. John was staring deeply into his eyes and James arched hips up taking the tip of John into his body. There wasn't as much pain as he thought there would be or his mind and body was too drowned in lust to feel anything other than pleasure. Seconds passed before John inched foreword again sinking deeper and deeper in to his body.

John sank all the way into James's body. He had to hold still, savor the moment, keep in control long enough to bring a lasting pleasure. John pushed himself up, supported his weight on his arms so he could thrust foreword slowly into James while he had the pleasure of watching the other mans eyes go hazy with passion. James reached up with his left hand and tangled his hand in John's hair. John thrust up and took James's mouth, eating down the loud moan of pleasure. He tried to be gentle, tried to be slow, but his passion was climbing higher and his body demanded release. Rising to his knees John pulled James up so that his lover sat astride him. It was James who started to move. John angled his head, sinking his teeth into the flesh of James's shoulder when James started to move, to rock his hips over John's erection.

James felt stretched, stuffed full of John's engorged erection. His nerve endings felt alive; his whole body tingling with ecstasy. If James had had any idea as to what this joining would be like his mind had conjured less heated images than was his current reality. John had set his teeth into James's flesh and even that felt deliciously wicked. James moved his hips, rotated and rocked, to bring the pleasure, fill his mind and body with lust. He wanted to drive his lover into a heated frenzy. James tangled his fingers through John's hair and luxuriated in the feeling of the silky locks as he rose and fell his lover's body letting the passion build and build.

John was so close; the pleasure was overriding his brain's control. He pulled back, taking his teeth from James's shoulder. Leaning into James, John took them down into the mattress. He thrust in and out of James, getting faster and faster with every thrust. John could feel his orgasm getting stronger; he wanted James to join him. Reaching between their sweaty bodies John grasped James's rock hard organ in his hand and began to pump up and down. James moaned louder and louder with every thrust of John's hips and with every pump of John's hand.

James arched his hips up into John's hand and then back down. He could feel the fire spreading. Soon, so soon, he was going to come under John's skilled hands. Using the last of his will James leaned into John and fused their lips together in a heated passionate kiss. The fine cord of his passion snapped, James was coming. He felt his release spurt over his abdomen. John thrust into John one final time and then he was coming as well. James's nerves tingled; his limbs were weights keeping him against the mattress and under John's body. His heart filled with an even greater love that he had harbored for his friend before they made love. No matter how long he lived, John would be his love, his beloved. All consciousness was fleeing him; James could feel the edges of sleep attacking his mind. For a few hours he would sleep secure in the knowledge that John was above him, still inside of him.

John felt spent, lifeless as he collapsed fully against James. He hadn't the strength to move. All he could do was place butterfly light kisses to the underside of James's saw. His heart was racing, his breathing ragged and labored. Behind his closed eyes he saw stars; a supernova of feeling had exploded inside his entire body. Then he felt James's arms curl around his back. He had no words, no voice in which to convey how much he was feeling. John knew he burned for Helen, loved her with all his soul. But James held a special place in his heart. For as long as he would live James would be the only man in his heart, the only man he would dare love, dare to kiss, dare to desire. John didn't want to move; all he wanted to do was fall asleep in the arms of James Watson; his best friend and now his lover.


End file.
